disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Appleseed
Johnny Appleseed is the main protagonist from the Legend of Johnny Appleseed, a segment of the 1948 Disney package film Melody Time. Appearances ''Melody Time Johnny Appleseed is first seen picking apples from his planted apple trees in his garden of his home in Pittsburgh as he sings with his bird and bee friends about how good the Lord has been to him. Later, as he begins planting some small apple trees, he hears some singing only to notice some pioneers heading West. Johnny now has a dream and goal to out West but when he realizes that he isn't a pioneer and only a person who knows everything about apples only, he begins to give up hope until his guardian angel arrives. Knowing about Johnny's situation, Angel is ashamed of him and tries to boost his confidence about what his knowledge of apples can bring to the world. At first, it seems to work until Johnny gives up again when he says he can't do it until Angel tells him that as long as he wears his saucepan as a hat, has his bag of apple seeds to plant his apple trees, and his Holy Bible to guide him to the path of righteousness, he has nothing to worry about and to start traveling as "there's a lot of work out here to do." And so, Johnny's journey across the land begins as his angel disappears. Over the next few weeks, Johnny finally arrives and finds an empty space that needs some planting and filling up with apple trees. However, Johnny remains oblivious to the fact that somewhere in the woods, some forest animals are watching him as they suspect and fear that he could be a hunter but as Johnny begins plowing, poking holes, and planting seeds, the animals become more curious as to whether Johnny is a friend or foe. Not wanting to take the risk, they allow a skunk to go out and test Johnny as they hide on top of a tree (since they are somewhat scared of the skunk). Johnny continues planting seeds until he accidentally knocks the skunk to the ground with his poking stick; an act which makes the angry skunk want to spray a smell on him until he quickly begins to caress him gently, thus, calming the skunk down and making the other animals realize that Johnny is a friend after all. Soon, Johnny begins to make friends with the rest of the animals including birds, rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, other sort of rodents, a bear, and especially, a puma. After his work on the terrain is done, Johnny begins his next journey to another area that needs planting with his new animal friends. Many years go by, and now Johnny, a bit older, bald, and bearded, has managed to plant apple trees across the land, which has allowed pioneers and Native Americans to settle in new homes and make new apple recipes as they enjoy having feasts, singing, and dancing. As the pioneers and Indians celebrate, Johnny passes by and happily watches from a distance, with his animal friends, the people singing, dancing, and then enjoying some apple recipes they made. Then, Johnny continues his journey with his animal friends to finish what he started. Forty years later, Johnny has now grown very old and planted enough apple trees to feed an entire country. Later after that, Johnny dies peacefully in his sleep next to an apple tree with his animal friends until his angel returns again. Glad to see Angel again, Johnny packs to leave with him until he notices his mortal husk, realizing he has passed away. At first, Johnny seems reluctant to go with Angel until Angel reassures him that his work on Earth is done and somewhere in Heaven, they are in great need of his work on planting apple trees with Angel to help him. With his confidence returned, Johnny happily accepts to go as he sings with Angel on their way to Heaven as "there's a lot of work out here to do" again in another life. Walt Disney anthology series Johnny Appleseed made a cameo appearance in "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" of this series along with some other characters. House of Mouse Johnny Appleseed made cameo appearances in several episodes of this series. In some episodes, he has been featured either as a young or an old man. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True He makes a cameo appearance as a child in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True in the "Aim To Please" segment. Trivia *He is the first Disney protagonist who had existed in real life (second if you include Noah in the 1933 Silly Simphony Father Noah's Ark). *He is the first Disney character who is deeply religious and who has a holy book. *He is the first Disney protagonist to live in the 18th century, the second is Belle and the third is Rapunzel. Gallery Concept Art JASB 1.jpeg JASB 2.jpeg JASB.jpeg JASB 4.jpeg JASB 8.jpeg JASB 5.jpeg JASB 3.jpeg JASB 6.jpeg JASB 9.jpeg JASB 7.jpg Melody Time Tumblr nbyymbd0rj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Johnny Appleseed's home Tumblr nlc6pgcJxh1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Johnnypioneer.JPG|Johnny Appleseed as pioneer Johnnypie.JPG|Johnny Appleseed with a whole apple pie in his mouth Johnnyadult.JPG|Johnny Appleseed as a young adult Johnnypals.JPG|Johnny Appleseed with his woodland buddies Johnnybeard.JPG|Bearded Johnny Appleseed Oldjohnny.JPG|Johnny Appleseed as an old man Johnnydead.JPG|Johnny Appleseed dying in his sleep Johnnymad.JPG|Johnny Appleseed upset Walt Disney anthology series Ichabod Tiyldd.png|Johnny Appleseed in "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" Tiyldd2.png This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Watch Cinderella II Dreams Come True (Cinderella 2) (2002) Online for Free - Viooz53.jpg|Johnny Appleseed's cameo in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True House of Mouse Goofy&JuanitoManzana.png|Old Johnny Appleseed with Goofy 35.PNG|Young Johnny Appleseed with J. Thaddeus Toad Houseofmouseguests1.jpg Books PecosBill-appleseed.jpg 1948 MELODY TIME.png Tumblr mz2ikc6jCx1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|The book of American folklore in which the story is contained Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Melody Time characters Category:Disney characters Category:Servants Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Farmers Category:United States Category:Elderly characters Category:American characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Historical characters Category:Spirits Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes